Three Friends And Jerry Out In The Rough
by Brandon Burns
Summary: What happends when The three friends Jerry, and the girls go camping out in the rough?
1. In The Woods

On a sunny Saturday morning the three friends and Jerry are heading to go camping out in the scary  
woods, and right outside of town, Jerry's dad the Gym teacher who was driving them say's to the boys  
when finally arriving.

"All right your here now Get Out!"

Quickly all four boys got out of the van and grabed their camping gear, right after Jerry's dad left, Frank said to Jerry.

"Dude you're dad is so fucking crazy!"

Jerry replied.

"Yep, he's a home wreck"

Eric said.

"Who cares man? let's just set up camp right here, i'll fix the tent."

Thomas said.

"I'll unpack our sleeping bags."

Jerry said.

"Well, i'll start fishing for some food."

Frank decided to lie down on the ground and do nothing meanwhile... also heading to the same campsite  
was the girls Linda, Mimmie, and Tess, Linda's mother was driving them there, they were all about to camp  
out with the boys to, after droping the girls off Linda's mother tells them.

"Okay have a good time girls!"

She then drives away, while her mother left the woods Linda says to her girlfriends.

"This is going to be so... Gross!"

Tess said.

"Too bad that the mall is being close for remodeling this weekend."

Mimmie said.

"Camping Sucks!"

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Fishing

As the girls were all walking to the campsite in the woods The three friends and Jerry were all trying  
to fish in the lake, Eric was down on his knees with his fishing pole, Jerry and Thomas were both sitting  
in the boat, while Frank was just waiting for them to get the fish, when finally arriving to the campsite.

Linda and the other girls had saw the boy's tent, Linda says.

"Somone else is camping here too?"

Suddenly, Linda spots the three friends and Jerry fishing in the lake, she says to the girls while them all fish.

"If it isn't the little bastards, don't tell me we have to camp here with those geeks."

Mimmie said.

"Well I guess it could be worse?"

Tess said.

"I'm with you Linda ther'ye nothing but little pest."

But then Tess was now thinking in her head.

"Except Eric he's cute!"

Linda then says.

"Come on girls!"

They all went to the lake to see the boys, Linda hollers out.

"HEY DORKS!"

After hearing her yell out, Jerry accidentally fell into the water and all of the fish was laughting at him.

Frank gets from the ground and walks over to where Linda was and says to her.

"Hey sexy are you here to watch me fish like a studd!"

She tells him.

"As if loser, were just here because the mall was closed and we didn't have anything else to do, so we decided  
to go camping in these stupid woods, we didn't expect to see you dumass's here!"

Frank then says to cousin Linda.

"Ha, you crack me up babe you know, you really wanted to see my maness out in the rough  
that's why you brought your girlfriends with you didn't you?"

Linda then said.

"Oh please! punk."

Suddenly, Jerry was coming out of the water and pulling a big fish out of his pants.

After seeing that, Linda says to Jerry with delight.

"See Jerry is more manly then you! he's already caught a fish."

The girls all left to help Jerry out, which made Frank real mad.

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Ghost Stories

Frank who was looking drectally over at the girls, who were all helping Jerry cleaning the fish  
for dinner tonight, as Eric & Thomas was walking right over to where Jerry was at, he says to  
the guys.

"Look at this, that prick Jerry is getting all the Women!"

Thomas said.

"How doe's he do it?"

Eric said.

"Man Frank Jerry's more cooler then you are."

Suddenly, Frank now gets an Ideal! he then whispers to both Eric & Thomas's ear.

"Psst. listen how about we get even with that loser Jerry, i've got a plan to teach him a lesson."

Later that night... as the stars were shining bright all the kids were sitting around the campfire, eating some  
s'mores and some fish, Eric said to the others after chewing his food down.

"Hey, let's tell ghost stories!"

Linda said.

"That's for little kids and i'm a big woman now."

Tess said.

"Cool! I want to hear one!"

Linda then stares at Tess looking a little mad at her, Thomas went first.

"O.k i've got one to tell listen up, because this one is super Scary!

As he was about to tell his ghost story Frank was leaving to get even with Jerry from what happend earlier.

**To be continued.**


End file.
